Vexos Power
by Sharpay Evans 11
Summary: When Dan leaves Runo and Julie what do Runo will do. Who will get to her first the Resistance or the Vexos. *Vexos come into the story in chap 3*
1. Ditched

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan but I REALLY WANT TO!

**A/N: I am absolutely in love with Bakugan: New Vestroia. Haven't seen the whole first season and the third season is awesome. My cousin Cyber Pegasus is in love with Fabia, but I am fine with that because I am in love with SPECTRA/KEITH. So here is my input on how the second season should have happened.**

Runo's POV

"It all happened so fast, Julie," I said. It has been minutes since Dan, Marucho and Drago left for New Vestroia.

"Maybe you should go after them, which would be like totally awesome. Dan would be like so totally happy," Julie commented with her perky attitude.

"Why are you so happy? Don't you get it we just got ditched," I yelled at the girl.

"Did you like hear me," Julie yelled back at me still having her perky attitude.

"Yes, but the dimension transporter is not fixed yet," I agreed with the girl who is getting on my nerves.

"Call Alice and ask," She told me. When did she get so smart I thought to myself?

"Fine," I grumbled pulling out my phone and calling Alice.

"Hello," Alice called on the other line.

"Hi, Alice it is me Runo," I said to the red head girl on the phone.

"Oh, hi Runo, how are you how are the other brawlers?" She asked in the same voice that Julie was using and annoying me with.

"Oh everyone is great; we haven't been able to contact Shun. Julie is perky and getting on my nerves because Dan, Marucho and Drago just ditched us and went to New Vestroia to save the Bakugan without us and she is as happy as can be," I told her.

"Oh gosh that is so rude. I am guessing that you want to use the dimension transporter to go after them," Alice has always been so good at guessing.

"You are very good at guessing. Is the transporter fixed?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yes, and it can transport us now, too," Alice responded.

"Thank you Alice," I almost screamed into the phone.

"Do you have transportation?" Alice asked.

"Marucho said we can ask Kato if we want to visit you ever. He also said it doesn't matter if he is here or not," I explained.

"Ok see you soon," Alice said.

"Ok, bye Alice," I replied then hung up.

"Julie we need to go pack!" I yelled at her.

"Wait why?" she asked confused.

"Because we are going to New Vestroia," I replied.

**A/N: Hey thank you soo very much for reading this story (or the beggining of it anyway) what do you think will happen do you like it. **


	2. Alice's House

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bakugan but I REALLY WANT TO!

**A/N: Hey I am updating fast on this story : D I am happy for me! But you shouldn't expect me to update during the week because of school *pukes* ya I really don't like school but oh well thank you JazzGirl 123 for the first review lets give her a round of applause *crowd claps and cheers* ok back on track here is the story.**

**Alice's POV**

Runo and Julie had just landed. We were just catching up in the kitchen, while I was making lunch for us.

"I can't believe Dan and Marucho just ditched you guys like that," I said astonished, "I bet Dan will be so happy to see you, Runo."

"I hope so, if he doesn't he'll get it," Runo responded.

"What is it anyway, I mean seriously people always say it and it is never clear to me," Julie commented. Runo stared at her like she was crazy which made me giggle.

**Runo's POV**

"Julie does that really matter?" I asked calming down a bit.

"No but still," She snapped back.

"Please stop fighting," Alice pleaded, "Anyway lunch is ready."

"Great I'm hungry," Julie said rudely.

"Looks like I made it just in time for lunch," Dr.Michael walked in.

**After Lunch**

**Still Runo**

"Ok Runo, if you would like to go to New Vestroia now's the time," Dr. Michael told me, "Let's go to the lab."

"Ok, let's do this," I cheered.

"Follow me girls," He responded.

**In The Lab**

"Oh no, that's not good," Dr. Michael said to himself.

"What is it Grandfather?" Alice asked worried.

"I didn't see this before but the transporter can only transport one person then it has to recharge at least one day," Dr. Michael responded to his granddaughter.

"That's not good," Julie commented.

"Runo you can go first," Alice and Julie said simultaneously.

"Ok, if you insist," I gave in.

"Runo, go stand in the transporter and I will transport you to New Vestroia," Dr. Michael commanded, and I did it.

"Runo, this won't hurt a bit," He reassured me seconds before I was whipped into the New Vestroia wilderness.

**A/N:** Ok there is chapie 2 I feel so cool BD (it's a smilie face with sunglasses) I want to know what your favorite bakugan from NV is because I need to give Runo one but it can't be any ancient or one of the original brawlers bakugan preferably Haos but it doesn't matter I can change it.


	3. Meeting Spectra

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bakugan but I REALLY WANT TO!

A/N: Oh ya I am updating as much as I can this weekend. When I want to I can go really fast with my stories and I still have ideas for this story so I am going to update a lot this weekend I say again. Oh and thank you to JazzGirl 123 and AnimeFreakGTXO for the reviews on the last chapie *claps and cheers* (if you couldn't tell I like reviews). I am going to stop stalling now off to the story. Oh and the Vexos will be in this chapie *cheers* so onto the story (again)

**Runo's POV**

"Great I am all alone in the New Vestroia wilderness, without food, water and a bakugan," I mumbled to myself as a ship landed in front of me. Two boys got out (at least I think they are boys) one of them had blonde hair like Masquerade's but taller with a red mask making him look like a reptile he had a long coat on with a brown shirt and pants on. The other boy had shoulder length blue hair darker than mine, an orange shirt over a black shirt pants. The blonde one is actually pretty cute.

"Hello, I don't believe we have met. I am Spectra Phantom and this is Gus," Spectra introduced himself and his companion, "Do you want to brawl."

"I'm sorry but I don't have a bakugan," I responded.

"Are you part of the Resistance?" Gus asked me.

"I don't even know what that is," I sounded confused

"Would you like to come with us?" Spectra asked me.

"Sure, not like I have anywhere else to be," I mumbled the last part.

"Then let us go," Spectra motioned to the ship. Like a little dog I followed.

**Inside the Ship**

The ship ride was rather quiet. Nobody really talked until we approached the city. Spectra was only talking to Gus, though. He said something about keeping me away from the other Vexos till he gets me a bakugan. It made no sense to me.

**The Place Where Spectra Took Me**

As soon as we got out of the ship a boy swung down right in front of Spectra and asked "So Spectra did you capture someone from the Resistance?" Gus responded with a quick 'beat it Shadow.' The boy named Shadow did what Gus told him to do but did not seem happy about it.

"You said you didn't have a bakugan, I am sorry but I didn't catch your name," Spectra decided to talk to me again.

"My name is Runo," I told him.

"Ok, Runo, follow me and we can get you a bakugan," Spectra instructed me, "What attribute do you prefer?"

"Haos," I responded. We walked a little while and ended up in a room with a lot of bakugan.

"Here are two of the strongest Haos bakugan we have here there names are Wavern and Lumagrowl, pick one" Spectra commanded.

A/N: Who do you think Runo will choose, and I refuse to tell you so don't ask wait until the next chapie. Anyway the rest of the Vexos will be in the next chapie I SWEAR. Anyway I rule so bye. ('till the next chapie)


	4. Fighting Vexos

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bakugan but I REALLY WANT TO!

**A/N: **I'm back for another chapie, but beware I may leave you hanging at the end of the chapter. You may notice that when Spectra entered the last chapter I got really descriptive, I don't know why but it may because I'm obsessed with him. I mean he would be my avatar if it wasn't for my other stories because they. Thank you JazzGirl 123 and AnimeFreakGTXO for the reviews on the last chapie *claps and applause*. Now read the story below, please.

**Runo's POV**

"Wait a second Wavern died like a year ago," I said confused.

"Yes, she was, until Professor Clay found her dead ball. Then he resurrected her just like the bakugan traps," Spectra told me.

"Wavern! Wavern, it's me Runo. Joe's friend," I yelled at the little bakugan.

"Runo! Runo! I thought I died," Wavern woke up.

"You did, but the vestals brought you back to life. Do you want to be my partner until we can get you to Joe and I can find Tig?" I asked her.

"Sure, it would be my honor, brawler," She responded.

"Great you have a bakugan, now let me show you to your room," Spectra waved his hand towards the door. I followed him to a room that he let me have.

"Enjoy," He said then walked away.

**Spectra's POV**

Runo is in her room sleeping. I am going to the Vexos lounge o get some food. As soon as I entered Shadow 'attacked' me with questions.

"So who's your girlfriend, Spectra?" Shadow asked me, "Where'd you find her? What's her name? Why would she like you? What's wrong with her? Is she part of the Resistance? She looks like one of the original brawlers, well is she Spectra?"

"She is not my girlfriend, I found her in the wilderness, her name is Runo, nothing is wrong with her, she is not part of the Resistance, she is one of the original brawlers," I answered all of Shadow's questions together.

"Wait why did you bring a brawler here, Spectra?" Mylene became suspicious.

"She is bait for Dan Kuso. She is dating Dan," I explained.

"What bakugan did you give her?" Lync asked.

"Wavern," I said solemnly.

"Why in the world did you give her Wavern," Volt asked me.

"She picked Wavern instead of Lumagrowl," I explained.

"Where is she now?" Gus asked me.

"She is in her room," I responded.

"When do we get to meet her?" Lync asked me.

"You will meet her tomorrow morning," I told the rest of the Vexos.

A/N:

**Dan:** Wait, when was Runo captured by the Vexos!

**Me:** Dan this is my story, she did not get captured by the Vexos she went there willingly. **Dan:** Well why did she do that?

**Me:** DAN CALM DOWN IT'S JUST A STORY!

**Dan:** Fine and by the way I don't like the poll on your page. You shouldn't be comparing me to Keith. I mean seriously I am way cooler than Keith.

**Me:** Ya no you are not, Keith and Spectra are both way cooler than you Dan.

**Dan:** WHAT HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT.

**Me:** It's easy all you say is the words Keith and Spectra are both cooler than you.

**Dan:** Fine if you say that I just won't appear in your story.

**Me:** Yes you will because I'm the author and you have to do what I say.

**Dan: **No I don't!

**Me:** Do you want me to prove it? DANCE LIKE A MONKEY!

*Dan dances like a monkey.*

**Dan:** Fine you win this one Sharpay Evans 11, but I get to say goodbye to the readers. Goodbye to all the people who are reading this horrible story.

**Me:** Dan you don't get the last word I do and my story is awesome not horrible it's awesome and Keith agrees with me.

**Keith: **Sharpay is actually a very good author.

**Dan: **You're only saying that because you get to steel my girlfriend!

**Keith:** Not true I actually like the story.

**Me:** Ok I need to end this thank you for reading this story and excuse Dan's manners. Until next time bye.


	5. Prepare to Meet the Veos

**A/N:**

**Me: **Hello, everyone. I'm updating on a school night. This makes me even cooler than before.

**Dan:** You were cool before?  
**Me:** Yes I was, but

**Dan:** You said was that means you are no longer cool.

**Me:** You didn't let me finish I was going to say that you aren't cool either.

**Dan:** You have nobody to back you up this time because everyone is sleeping.

**Me:** Yes I do, Hydron just woke up. Hey Hydron do you think Dan is cool?  
**Hydron:** No, why would you ask me that it is SOOOO obvious. Whatever, I'm going to thank JazzGirl 123 and AnimeFreakGTXO for the reviews on the last chapter.

**Me: **Why didn't you say chapie, Hydron?

**Hydron:** Because I'm not a girl.

**Me:** Ya, believe what you like.  
**Dan: **I agree with Sharpay for once, Hydron you do act like a girl**. **I'll say the disclaimer. Sharpay Evens 11 in no way owns Bakugan if she did I would still be alive along with the other Vexos.

**Me:** Very true Dan, now onto the story.

**Dan:** Since you made me be quiet while you and Hydron blabbed I get to say enjoy to the readers. ENJOY READERS!

**Spectra's POV**

"Runo's going to brawl the Resistance today," I thought to myself, "Maybe she shouldn't. Dan could come in and mess it up. I know I could challenge Mira, my dear sister, with the bee." I was going to go see if Runo was out of bed. If Runo was awake I would ask her to brawl a 'friend' by that I mean Mira. I knocked on her door.  
"Come in," Runo said timidly.

"Hello, I'm glad to see that you are up," I Greeted the girl that now in the light is very beautiful.

"Ya," Runo was very timid.

"Do you want to brawl my friend," I asked.

"Wavern, are up for a brawl?" Runo asked the little bakugan.

"Sure, I might be a little rusty but I love brawling. So let's do this," Wavern responded.

"Before we do that let me introduce you to my teammates," I signaled for her to follow me. We were going to the Vexos Lounge.

**Runo's POV**

I don't know where Spectra was taking me, but I grabbed Wavern and followed the cute masked boy.

"Wait you said teammates. Why would you have teammates?" Something clicked in my head.

"Yes, I do have teammates because there is this evil group called the Resistance," Spectra explained.

"I remember your friend Gus asking me if I was part of the Resistance," I remembered my first day back in New Vestroia.

"Yes, Gus is one of my five teammates. The others are Mylene, Shadow Prove, Lync, Volt and Gus. They are helping defeat the evil Resistance. You may help us if you'd like," Spectra asked me.

"I'd love to but what does the Resistance do that is so bad?" I accepted his offer.

"The Resistance, they use their bakugan as weapons. They are also trying to overthrow our king," Spectra answered my question.

"That's so horrible," I responded to his response.

"Yes, it is. The worst part of it all is that my little sister is not just in the Resistance but she is leading it," Spectra looked sad when he mentioned his sister.

"That's too bad, maybe she will see the error of her ways and stop her antics just like Masquerade did," I encouraged him.

"Ya, well you are about to meet my other teammates. I warn you though Shadow is weird and will ask you a lot of questions, Lync will annoy you, Mylene will sit in the corner and pout, Volt will just sit there like an idiot, and Gus will rush to my side," Spectra warned me of his weird partners.

"I think I can manage," I told him.

**A/N:  
Me: **So did you like this chapie, Spectra?**  
Spectra: **Yes, I did because I got to bad talk the Resistance and the other Vexos.

**Hydron:** You didn't say anything bad about me which means you must actually like me.

Me: Hydron, hate to break it to you but nobody likes you, not even your father, and I know what you are going to say if he loves you so much why did he use the TORCHURING MACHINE on you.

Hydron: …

Me: Exactly.

Spectra: What did you do to Dan to make him be quiet?  
Me: Nothing. (She says innocently)

Shadow: Why was Dan tied up in my room?

Everyone stares at Sharpay Evan 11

Me: I gotta go untie Dan so GOODBYE I might not update for a while because Dan may kill me for this little chapie. SO GOODBYE UNTILL NEXT TIME!


	6. Julie in New Vestroia

**A/N:**

**Me: **Hey peoples I'm back because Dan didn't kill me, but he hurt my friend's tonsils. JUST KIDDING but my friend is having her tonsils out so wish her luck. I know she is worried.

**Spectra:** I know I will wish her luck.

**Me:** The brawlers are all on Earth well except Dan 'nobody' knows where he is.

**Shadow:** I'm back and Dan is no longer in my room. *Shadow laughs his stupid hyena laugh*

**Me:** Thanks for the reviews from the last chapie the people who reviewed are getting a shout out from Lync.

**Lync: **Thank you JazzGirl 123 and ilovecartoonslol for the reviews, but I think more of the reviews should be about me.

**Me:** Lync you were barley in the last chapie, therefore you don't get to be in the reviews.

**Lync:** I don't care; I should still be in the reviews because I'm the most totally awesome Vexos ever.

**Me:** No you're not that would be Spectra

**Lync:** You're only saying that because you're obsessed with him.

**Me:** No I'm not. *blushes* whatever do you want to go be with Dan.

**Lync: **No, No, NO not with Dan. Wait ware is Dan?

**Me: **You do know everyone else in the other room ready to see what I'm going to write, right.

**Lync:** Ok, I'll be there in a second. Let me say the **disclaimer **Sharpay Evens 11 in no way owns Bakugan if she did I would be with Alice and Runo would be with Keith and the Vexos would be in the 3rd season after they didn't die.

**Me:** How did you know that last part?

**Lync: **You talk in your sleep.

**Me:** You were in my room while I was sleeping?

**Lync:** No, Gus was.

**Me:** You will see what I do to Gus at the end of the chapie so have fun with this extra long chapie.

**Julie's POV**

"I'm ready Dr. Michael. I hope I will find Runo quickly," I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Ok, good luck, Julie see you when you get back," Alice waved as I was teleported to New Vestroia. I teleported on top a building, then I climbed down to find Dan, Marucho, and Shun.

"Julie!" Dan yelled shocked, "What are you doing here, and did you bring Runo?"

"Wait I thought Runo was with you guys," I think I sounded worried that means my face is so going to break out.

"No when did she come here?" Marucho asked.

"Like yesterday," I responded.

"Wait I remember seeing a girl with blue pigtails and a white dress and yellow shirt, and she was very pretty," The blue haired boy remembered.

"That's, Runo," Shun said with no emotion.

"ACE, YOU SAW MASTER RUNO AND DIDN'T TELL ME," The pink haired boy yelled at the blue haired boy named Ace.

"Did you just say my girlfriend was pretty?" Dan sounded mad.

"Yes, but who cares she's with the Vexos now," Ace snapped back.

"Guys the Vexos aren't actually evil," The girl with short orange hair said.

"What do you mean, Mira," Marucho asked.

"Well, they are part of the resistance," Mira stated.

A/N:

Sorry for the really short chapie. I hurt my left hand playing basketball so it is hard for me to type if I update again this weekend that either means my hand feels better or my big sis is typing for me. Oh and you will see what I did to Gus in the next chapie. Bye.


	7. Explanations

**A/N:**

**Me: I'm so happy I can type again it makes me feel good hearing the sound of the keys. Since it makes me feel good I will make this chapie longer. I swear, you can yell at me if I make it short. **

**Spectra: I don't want to interrupt you Sharpay but where did Gus go? I heard Lync mumble to himself that he was spying on you and then he disappeared.**

**Me: He was spying on me while I was sleeping!**

**Spectra: Wait so you did do something to him? I don't care what you did with Dan but I need my little helper back.**

**Me: Fine. *opens large dresser in the back of room to reveal Dan and Gus stuffed in there. Gus runs to Spectra's side while Dan stands up and says:***

**Dan: Finally, I get to be in your story again or the authors note at least. So I get to say the DISCLAIMER: Sharpay Evens 11 in no way owns Bakugan if she did the Vexos would be in the 3****rd**** season after they didn't die, and Hydron would be nice and not die.**

**Hydron: Wait if you owned Bakugan I wouldn't be dead. SO SOMEBODY DOES LIKE ME.**

**Me: Ya, sure and you're a very interesting character, oh and most of my friends thought you were a girl along with Lync.**

***Spectra and Gus laugh***

**Lync and Hydron together: WE ARE DEFINATLY BOYS!**

**Me: I told them that and they said are you sure.**

**Gus: I'm going to say this now before Sharpay hurts Hydron and Lync for being annoying, thank you to JazzGirl 123, Missbunny2100 and Pokemonlover417 for the wonderful reviews.**

**Spectra: And we are going straight to the story before she can do that. Gus help me hold her back!**

**Runo's POV**

As soon as I walked in the room the boy who popped down in front off us when I first got here ran up to me and started asking questions.

"Hi, I'm Shadow Prove, but most people call me Shadow," Shadow said all at once.

"Um, hi I'm Runo," I responded to him.

"Spectra are the doors locked?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Yes, they are, Mylene," Spectra told her, "We can trust Runo."

"Fine, but I don't think we should tell anyone, the only other person who knows is your sister," Mylene said with attitude she reminded me of Masquerade.

"So Runo, the thing I told you earlier about the Resistance being evil was false the Resistance are part of the good guys. I lied to you because there are cameras throughout the palace, but not in here. So I had to lie to you so King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron wouldn't find out about our little plan," Spectra explained.

"Why is Zenoheld and Hydron a problem? And I know I didn't say king and prince because they aren't royal on my planet," I asked.

"Oh, because they enslaved the poor Bakugan," The boy (at least I hope so) with light pink hair continued.

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it is, so me and my sister created the Resistance, after we made it all the other Vexos joined us. Then the six of us joined the Vexos. While we were here my sister, Mira, had her two best friends join the Resistance. Then your brawler friends joined. So we are trying to free the Bakugan. Would you like to help us?" Spectra finished.

"Sure," I responded.

**DAN'S POV**

"WHAT YOU MEAN OUR WORST ENEMY IS PART OF THE RESISTANCE!" Barron yelled at Mira.

"Barron calm down let me explain. When I first founded the Resistance it wasn't just me as I told you guys it was also my brother Keith. The first people to join were the Vexos not you Ace. It was Keith's idea to have some of us help King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron so him and the other Vexos became the Vexos," Mira explained.

"What I'm confused if they are helping us why did Spectra steal Drago?" I asked.

"It's an act for Prince Hydron," Mira responded.

"That makes complete sense," Marucho commented as a buzzer went of.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was my phone. Its actually very weird because the last time it went off was when Keith told me he made it into the Vexos," Mira said pulling out her phone and opening it, "It's a text from Keith. It says that he and the other Vexos just told Runo about our plan as I just did."

"WAIT I BLAME THIS ON YOU ACE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T GO GET HER!" I yelled at Ace.

"Mira, just ask your brother if he'd like to give Runo to us," Ace tried to get Runo back with us.

"Ok," Mira responded then typed on her phone.

**Mira's POV**

"Hey, Julie can you take Dan inside?" I whispered Julie.

"Why," She responded.

"Keith responded and look what he said," I showed her my phone.

"No way she is too cute, and I don't care if Dan is dating her," Julie read quickly, "Yeah I'll take him inside."

"Thanks," I replied as she asked Dan to go help her get a drink. After they left I quickly told everyone what Keith said.

"So your brother likes Runo," Shun restated.

"You better not tell Dan," Marucho said.

"That's why I got Julie to take him inside," I told them.

"That makes so much sense, Mira," Barron got what I was telling him.

"Yes, Barron," Ace said sarcastically.

**A/N:**

**Me: Ya, the legit story has 623 words it is longer then my usual 400 words that make me happy.**

**Spectra: Nice job Sharpay. **

**Gus: I agree with Master Spectra.**

**Me: Aww you guys are just saying that.**

**Spectra: You need to go to bed so I will say good bye to everyone. Goodbye everyone and thank you for reading this amazing story.**

**Me: Fine, bye everyone.**


	8. Joining the Vexos

**A/N:**

**Me: I'm back! *jazz hands***

**Dan: Great more torture for me. Woo.**

**Me: Wait how'd you get out of the closet that I put you in. I put you back in after the AN of the last chapie.**

**Dan: Runo got me out, just to break up with me. Apparently she has someone cooler than me.**

**Me: First of all everyone is cooler than you and second of all who is it?**

**Dan: SHUN!**

**Me: Your bestie stole your girlfriend! HAHA in your face Dan.**

**Dan: I hate you.**

**Me: So you liked being in the closet over there because it is very easy to put you back in there.**

**Dan: Sure, do what you want.**

**Me: Thanks, any last words?**

**Dan: Yes a few, first of all DISCLAIMER: Sharpay Evens 11 in no way owns Bakugan if she did the Vexos would be in the 3****rd**** season after they didn't die, and Hydron would be nice and not die, and thank you JazzGirl 123, ilovecartoonslol and Pokemonlover417 for the wonderful reviews.**

**Me: Thank you for saving me the trouble of saying that but you are still going in the closet.**

**Dan: Man, well it was worth a try.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

**Runo's POV**

"So what your telling me is that your trying to defeat the evil king and you want me to help you guys," I summarized what they told me.

"So will you do it? HAHAHAHA," Shadow asked me.

"Sure," I responded.

"Now Hydron has to accept you and you're in," Gus said.

"I'll go there and ask. Hydron always listens to me," Spectra left the room. After he left Shadow came and sat next to me.

"So what do you see in Spectra anyway?" Shadow asked me.

"I don't, I have a boyfriend," I responded.

"Who?" He kept asking me questions.

"Dan," I said solemnly.

"Mylene, you owe $10," Volt exposed his bet. Mylene just groaned as Spectra came back into the room.

"He wants to meet you, Runo," Spectra gestured towards the door.

**In The Throne Room**

"Hello, Prince Hydron," Spectra greeted the boy with green hair that he was twirling.

"Hello Spectra and friend," Hydron seemed to be staring at me, maybe he was stupid enough to let me in the Vexos, "so you say this friend of yours is a strong brawler. I believe you, Spectra, she may join. What is your name?"

"Runo," I responded.

"Spectra, you are dismissed. Runo I have a question for you," Hydron instructed.

"Good Luck," Spectra whispered to me as he left.

"So, Runo, do you have a boyfriend?" Hydron asked the question I've already heard today.

"Yes," I said for the second time today.

"Who?" Hydron asked me.

"Dan," I continue to repeat the conversation I had with Shadow.

"DAN KUSO!" Hydron yelled.

"Ya," I said timidly.

"That's all. You may leave," Hydron now looked sad. I walked out of the throne room. Spectra was waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Spectra asked me.

"He wanted to know if I had a boyfriend, which I do," I told him.

"Dan," Spectra responded.

"Ya," I realized we were walking to my room. As soon as we got there Spectra said to meet him in the Vexos Lounge at 10 o'clock. He left and I went to bed considering it was like 9 o'clock and I was tired and did not want to hear the same question three times in one day.

**Julie's POV**

"So Runo is going to be an undercover Vexos and one of us has to brawl her and act like they're really sad?" I yelled.

"I call brawling Master Runo!" Barron screamed.

"I think Dan should brawl her," Mira suggested.

"I will obviously beat her," Dan was too cocky.

"I think it is logical for Dan to brawl her, but he has to put on a good act so he can trick Hydron," Marucho stated.

"I think Marucho is right. Dan should put on an act to trick Hydron," Shun agreed.

"Then Dan will brawl Runo tomorrow," Ace confirmed.

**A/N:**

**Me: Chapie over now! This is turning out to be an awesome story.**

**Spectra: You are very correct Sharpay.**

**Gus: I agree with Master Spectra.**

**Me: OMZ (oh my zebras) I just realized that you and Barron both call people Master, Gus.**

**Gus: I've noticed that.**

**Me: REALLY!  
Gus: No.**

**Me: HAHA Well I got to go so Spectra.**

**Spectra: Goodbye, thank you for reading and Sharpay wants to know who your favorite Vexos is. **

**Me: True, GOODBYE everyone.**


	9. Texting

**A/N:  
Me: Hey peoples I'm Back **

**Dan: GREAT *he says sarcastically* **

**Me: Hey, Dan, remember when Runo dumped you. That was awesome!**

**Dan: You're mean.**

**Me: *looks sad***

**Dan: Wait you have feelings?**

**Me: *Starting to cry***

**Dan: Wait don't cry, Sharpay.**

***Vexos walk in***

**Spectra: What did you do to Sharpay, Dan?**

**Dan: Nothing… well I kind of called her mean.**

**Mylene: Great, now I have to say the DISCLAIMER: Sharpay Evens 11 in no way owns Bakugan if she did the Vexos would be in the 3****rd**** season after they didn't die, and Hydron would be nice and not die. **

**Shadow: And thank you JazzGirl123 and Missbunny2100 for the reviews. HA HA HA HA!**

**Gus: Enjoy the story.**

**Runo's POV**

"Wavern, do you think my phone would work here?" I asked my new partner.

"It might. I'm not very sure but it's worth a try. Why do you ask, Runo?" Wavern responded with a question.

"I asked because if it did work I might be able to text Dan, Shun or Marucho," I explained as I typed out a text to all 3 of the boys.

"What are you going to say to them?" Wavern kept asking questions.

"It says, Hey dude what's up I am testing to see if we can text on New Vestroia," I told the little bakugan.

**Shun's POV**

"Hey I got a text," Dan pulled out his phone, "It's from Runo."

"I got one two," Marucho said.

"Me too," I commented.

"What does it say?" Mira asked.

"It says, Hey dude what's up I am testing to see if we can text on New Vestroia," Dan and Marucho both said at the same time.

"What are we going to respond with?" I asked them.

"I think we should respond making sure it works both ways, but we should be careful what we say Hydron could intercept the text," Marucho explained.

"I think we should say that texting works here," I suggested.

"Oh I already responded," Dan stated.

"What did you say Dan?" I asked solemnly.

"I said, Runo I think texting works," Dan responded.

"Dan, you scared me for a second," Marucho put his hand behind his head.

"Master Dan, can you say hi to Master Runo for me?" Barron asked.

"Sure buddy," Dan looked a little scared because Barron was in Dan's face.

"Guys we should pack up and continue to Alpha City," Mira instructed.

"Let's go guys," Ace tried to pick it up. Dan is still mad and about to attack Ace.

"Ace come here. I have something for you," Dan gestured for Ace to come to him.

"Dan, how stupid do you think I am?" Ace asked Dan, "Wait don't answer that."

"I'm going to answer it anyway, pretty stupid," Dan answered the question that Ace didn't want him to.

"Guys break it up," Mira attempted to break up the fight.

"Mira, I didn't start it, Ace started it when he called **my girlfriend** cute," Dan started to whine.

"Hey Shun can you go start the base (you know the base thing, didn't know what to call it)," Mira asked me.

"Sure, but I was enjoying the show," I responded then walked inside.

**A/N:**

**Me: YA WHOO YA PARTY. Hey, the reason I'm partying is because I'm on Christmas break two whole weeks of NO SCHOOL! **

**Spectra: I presume that you are no longer sad.**

**Me: No, oh and since I'm on break that means I will update more. **

**Dan: Yay (he says sarcastically)**

**Me: Dan, because of what you said I will make this A/N all about you.**

**Dan: Really?**

**Me: Yup, let's start you are arrogant, run right into battle with no plan, you are ugly.**

**Spectra: May I add that the only reason you can brawl is because you have Drago.**

**Dan: You guys are mean. **

**Me and Spectra: We know.**

**Dan: *Groans***

**Me: I got to go eat now so goodbye and thank you for reading.**

**Spectra: Goodbye I say again. **


	10. Weirdness

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey peoples who are reading this! **

**Mira: Hey Sharpay what's up.  
Me: The floor and I'm not standing on my head.**

**Mira: I don't know what my brother sees in you.**

**Me: Wait what!**

**Mira: Nothing.**

**Me: You said that Keith sees something in me.  
Mira: No, I didn't thank you to mini 99, JazzGirl123, ilovecartoonslol and pokemonlover417 for the reviews.**

**Me: Yes you did.**

**Mira: I didn't finish DISCLAIMER:** **Sharpay Evens 11 in no way owns Bakugan if she did the Vexos would be in the 3****rd**** season after they didn't die, and she would have a character in Bakugan.**

**Me: Ya and you did say something.**

**Mira: Speaking of Bakugan who is your partner.**

**Me: Haos Aranaut with ****Zukanator**** as a gear, enjoy the story.**

**The Next Day Runo's POV **

"Runo, are you ready to brawl Dan today," Spectra asked me after breakfast.

"I am so ready to brawl that jerk, who abandoned me on Earth," I snapped back, with my true feelings.

"You really feel that way?" He questioned me.

"Yup, do know how he and Drago abandoned me?" I responded with a question.

"No, but I have a feeling that you are going to tell me," He predicted.

"Dan, Julie, Marucho and me where walking in the park. Then Drago appeared told us about the Vestals who invaded. Then he made Julie, Marucho and me to turn around then they came here, Marucho jumped into the portal after them," I said in a rush.

"How rude," Spectra responded.

"Ya, that is why I'm breaking up with Dan when I see him again," I told him.

"Really in that case," Spectra started as Hydron called him over the intercom, "I'll be right back wait here."  
"Ok, good luck," I stated.

"Thanks," He ran off down the hall.

**Hydron's Throne Room, Spectra's POV**

"Hello Spectra," Hydron welcomed me.

"Hello, my prince," I responded wanting to get up and kick him.

"Spectra, I would like to know how Runo is doing." The brat was twirling his hair like an idiot."

"She is doing fine," I responded.

"Well that is good. Has she turned against her friends, yet," The spoiled brat asked me.

"Yes she has," I lied.

"That is great, take her and attack the Resistance. I will be watching to see how well she brawls, Spectra," the brat instructed.

"Yes, sire," I responded still wanting to punch him.

"Thank you, Spectra, that is all," Brat boy clicked the buttons the reveal the brawlers Bakugan frozen in stone, "wait on second thought, first bring her here I want to show her what happens to her precious Tigrerra if she loses."

"As you wish," I got up and went to get Runo.

**Runo's POV**

"Runo, I have a question for you," Wavern said flying up in front of me.

"What is it, Wavern?" I looked down at the little Bakugan.

"Do you know if Joe is ok? The only reason he was able to get out of the hospital was because he was exposed to the power of the Infinity Core he was well, but since I died he was no longer in the presence of the positive energy, so it might have worn off like the negative energy did on Billy, Klaus, Julio and Komba," Wavern sounded worried about Joe.

"Actually none of the brawlers have seen Joe since we defeated Naga," I confessed now feeling guilty.

"Oh, well when you get back can you find out for me?" She asked.

"Sure," I said as Spectra walked up.

**A/N:  
Me: OMG OMG I AM SOOO SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING OVER BREAK BUT I GOT REALLY BUSY SO SORRY AGAIN!**

**Dan: Was it necessary to yell in my ear.**

**Me: Yup.**

**Dan: I'm going back to Earth, you won't follow me because you want to be on Vestal with Keith.**

**Me: Not true.**

**Dan: Is too.**

**Me: IS NOT!  
Dan: Bye, Sharpay.**

**Me: GET HIM BOYS!**

***Shadow, Lync and Volt fall on Dan***

**Dan: YOU SET ME UP!  
Me: Yes, yes I did.**

**Shadow: When can I go get the rope?**

**Me: Here. *Sharpay throws rope at Shadow. Spectra and Gus walk in***

**Spectra: Why?**

**Me: They just fell out of the ceiling I had nothing to do with it.**

**Gus: LIAR! SHE IS A LIAR!**

***Sharpay looks innocent***

**Spectra: Ya, and I live on Earth. Thank you all for reading this chapter.**

**Me: Prepare for the next one. Goodbye everyone!**


	11. Random

**A/N: **

**Me: YAYYYYYYYYYY**

**Dan: What is so yay worth  
Me: IT IS SNOWING and my school has a late start please be no school like all the sane schools in the area.**

**Dan: Great you might be here all day with me. **

**Me: No, actually I will go and play in the snow all day with the Vexos.**

**Dan: So I can go back to Earth?  
Me: No, if you leave I will have nobody to make fun of. Thank you too JazzGirl123, pokemonlover417, and Breezyfeather for the reviews.**

**Dan: I interrupt Sharpay for this special report.**

***Sharpay glares at Dan***

**Dan: I have no special report I just wanted to interrupt you.**

**Me: Well, you are a jerk. DISCLAIMER: Sharpay Evens 11 in no way owns Bakugan if she did the Vexos would be in the 3****rd**** season after they didn't die, and Runo would also be in ALL seasons.**

**Runo: Really, I'll go talk to the producers about this. **

**Dan: I LEFT YOU THERE FOR YOUR OWN SAFTY DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED TO JAKE!**

**Me: Yes and I wanted you vaporized.**

**Dan: Ya but I wasn't so in your face Sharpay Evans 11.**

**Me: Oh and Nurzak is alive! Enjoy the story.**

**Runo's POV**

"You ready to brawl, Runo," Spectra asked me.

"That's not a question for e that is a question for Wavern," I responded looking at my little Bakugan.

"I'm always ready for a brawl," Wavern stated.

"Then let's go," Spectra motioned for me to follow him," We shall take my ship."

"Okay," I followed him to the place where they keep there ships. (**Don't know what it is called**)

"Remember, you should brawl well so you can stay here," He informed me.

"You are telling the 6th best brawler on Earth that she can't brawl the jerk who abandoned me," I snapped at him.

"No, but Dan is ranked what number?" He asked.

"One, but that is only because of Drago," I responded.

"Have you ever beaten Dan?" He was asking more questions then Shadow.

"No, but Wyvern is stronger than then Tigrerra," I should stop answering his questions, "Where's Gus he never leaves you alone?"

"I locked him in his room," He pushed a few buttons and we entered the room with all the Vexos' ships.

"Nice one time when Julie Alice and I wanted to go to the amusement park Dan wanted to come with us so I kicked him into his room and locked the door," I laughed while Spectra looked at me like I was crazy. I was not crazy I missed my friends. We walked up to his ship and got in.

"How exactly do you know where the Resistance is?" I asked him when we got in the ship.

"We have a tracker in the trailer," He answered. I looked at him like he was crazy. (Maybe he was.)

**A/N:**

**Me: Done, that took some time (sorry) the reason it took some time was because I was working on another story TSK TSK to me.**

**Dan: Why are you scolding yourself?**

**Me: Because when I started writhing I told myself not to write 2 stories at the same time.**

**Dan: What's it called?  
Me: Mission: Runo Rescue**

**Dan: Great**

**Me: You're lucky enough that it is a Dan/Runo story.**

**Dan: Thank you!**

**Me: Ya ya ya so bye and thanks**


	12. Hydron I said NO

**A/N: **

**Me: Man I have the chicken pox.**

**Dan: Boo hoo!**

**Me: I don't care what you say.**

**Dan: Fine DISCLAIMER: Sharpay Evens 11 in no way owns Bakugan if she did the Vexos would be in the 3****rd**** season after they didn't die, and Runo would also be in ALL seasons.**

**Me: Ok Dan shut it for a second while I talk I don't especially want to write a battle sequence so I will just summarize it. So enjoy.**

**Runo's POV**

I just beat Dan. So Hydron accepted me into the Vexos. I am now lying down in my room with Wyvern.

"Good job out there Wyvern," I congratulated my little bakugan.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Runo," Wyvern was being too modest.

"You are being too modest, Wyvern," I told her what I thought, as Spectra walked in.

"Runo, you are a very talented brawler," Spectra told me for the billionth time since I beat Dan.

"Really I hadn't noticed," I said sarcastically. All he did was smile at me. I think I might actually be falling for him and I don't even know his real name.

"Runo, I really like you," Hydron told me as he walked into the room.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You heard me, you will be meeting me in my Mothers rose garden tonight.

"Hydron, I'm sorry but I'm dating a boy from Earth named," I tied to get out of this.

"Joe," Wyvern finished for me.

"Ya, Joe, he is a whole lot of fun," I told the truth.

"Oh, well it is rude to get in between couples. Then again I don't really care," My plan failed.

"Well I am not from your planet therefore I do not need to listen to you, Hydron," I became my old self.

"Well you are part of my elite team so you do have to listen to me," Hydron snipped back.

"NO!" I yelled at him.

"YES!" He yelled back.

"NO!"  
"YES!"  
"NO!"  
"Stop it, both of you. You guys are both acting like babies," Spectra sat me down on the bed. I reached underneath my bed and got my mallet.

"I will not, get it?" I asked the spoiled brat they call a prince.

"I get it," Hydron scurried literally scurried out of my room.

"Nice," Spectra looked astonished.

"Ya, I know," I smiled and put my mallet away.

**A/N:  
Me: DONE DONE DONE I am finally done**

**Spectra: I assume you are done with the chapter.**

**Me: Ya.**

**Spectra: Thank you to all the people out there who are reading this story.**

**Me: Goodbye everyone.**


	13. Preperation

**A/N: **

**Me: Is it just me or is no body updating.**

**Spectra: I think nobody is updating.**

**Me: I update now so please update people of Fanfiction!  
Spectra: Ok, DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan and thank you to Breezyfeather and JazzGirl123 for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Me: Thanks Spectra!**

**Spectra: Onto the story.**

**Runo's POV **

"You do know Hydron's not going to give up right?" Spectra asked me when we walking to breakfast the next day.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared," I patted my fists. Spectra laughed. When we go to the dinning hall I sat far away from Hydron, next to Spectra and Shadow. Breakfast was pretty quiet other than Hydron assigning me and Spectra a mission after we got assigned I saw Gus pouting. Our mission was to go and attack the Resistance.

**Shun's POV**

"Guys I just got a text from Runo," Dan said with his mouth full, "It says that she and Spectra are gong to attack us."

"Who should battle her this time?" Marucho asked pushing his glasses up.

"I WANNA BATTLE MASTER RUNO!" Barron yelled.

"Barron calm down," Ace got in fan boy's face.

"Wait, Ace, Barron might be onto something," Marucho started thinking, "If Barron brawls and loses Nemus to Runo then you will burst into tears and Runo will feel bad for you and give him back making Hydron really mad."

"Do you want me to tell Runo?" Dan asked mouthful again.

"Yes," Mira responded.

**A/N:  
Me: I am sorry this is VERY short but I WILL update this weekend and the new season will not distract me!  
Spectra: Thanks for reading.**

**Me: BYE!**


	14. Origanal Bakugan

**A/N:  
Me: Me is super sorry for not updating but Mechtainium Surge does not premiere until around March/April so WAAHHH!  
Dan: I am going to be nice now because you want to watch me on TV.**

**Me: I have seen the first episode on YouTube so ya but the brawlers are getting OLD.**

**Dan: I know, DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan and thank you to PussyCatMewMew, Breezyfeather and JazzGirl123 for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Runo's POV**

"Spectra, do you know where Tigrerra and the other brawlers Bakugan went?" I asked about my old partner.

"Yes, I do but I don't think you want to know," Spectra told me.

"What happened is Tig okay, where is she boy!" I freaked out.

"Prince Hydron turned Tigrerra, Preyas, Skyress, Gorem and Hydranoid to stone," Spectra grabbed my arm so I wouldn't attack Hydron.

"Do you think if I ask nicely he will give me them," I think I might cry.

"Maybe, but knowing Prince Hydron he will have a condition," Spectra responded.

"Well I am going to ask him, and if he doesn't I will punch him in the face," I showed how much I want my little Tig back.

"Just don't make him mad, but if he is scared of you I will laugh," Spectra smiled at me.

"Most people are scared of me," I pretended to look confused. Spectra just laughed as we walked into the dinning hall.

"Hi Spectra and Runo! HAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow welcomed us and scared me.

"Hi guys," I said to them and walked up to Hydron, "Give me Skyress, Preyas, Gorem, Hydranoid and Tigrerra back now!" Hydron looked shocked at me.

"Why would I give you my most valuable thing ever?" The brat asked me.

"Because how would you feel if I turned you to stone?" I responded as I thought of something, "Because on Earth there is one family who can turn people to stone just by looking at them and thinking to turn them to stone."

"What family is that?" Hydron started to look scared.

"Mine," I lied about the whole thing, "Give me those Bakugan back or else I will turn you to stone."

"Fine after breakfast I will give you the Bakugan back, just don't hurt me," Hydron covered his eyes and face.

**After Breakfast**

"Follow me, Runo," Hydron said after breakfast. I followed him still looking at him. I thought to myself that either Hydron was really stupid or I was a great actress.

We walked into the throne room to see Ace, Shun and Marucho trying to free the Bakugan.

**A/N:**

**Me: Yaaaaa I Bakugan premiered last week so I am good mostly because Spectra is going to be in it! **

**Spectra: I am?  
Me: YA!  
Spectra: Cool.**

**Me: Bye people! Oh and please review they fuel me.**


	15. We are Tratiors

**A/N:**

**Me: Okay me happy!**

**Dan: Why?**

**Me: Bakugan marathon!  
Dan: season?**

**Me: 4**

**Dan: great am I being awesome?**

**Me: No, Thank you to JazzGirl 123, Breezyfeather and cartoongal11 for the reviews and DISCLAIMER: I in no way shape or form own Bakugan ****, Dan you are about to kill Anubias.**

**Dan: Oops enjoy the story.**

**Runo's POV**

"Brawlers!" Hydron yelled.

"Keep working I will hold them off," Ace and Shun told Marucho. I had already opened my Vexos communicator and the Vexos were on their way. Time to be traitors.

"Runo, help me!" Hydron whined. I just sat there laughing in my mind pretending to be shocked on the outside.

"Runo!" Hydron whined more as Shun and Ace approached. All I am doing is wait for the other Vexos to come, hurry it up. Hydron kept whining as the Vexos came in. I slapped Hydron and held him back while the Vexos typed in the code that started the process that frees the fossilized Bakugan.

"Mira, Shun let Marucho work with the Vexos and get over here and help me!" I yelled at them. They came over and helped me. We held Hydron back long enough for the Bakugan to be free then Shun pushed him over to the other side of the room and we jumped on our Bakugan and flew away. I flew on Helios with Spectra, Shun was on Ingram with Skyress flying next to him, Mira was on Wilda, Marucho was on Elfin (**Can she fly IDK I don't know which Bakugan can fly so don't yell at me)**, Mylene was on Elico, Shadow was on Hydranoid, Hydranoid carried all of the Bakugan who couldn't fly, Lync was on Skyress, Gus was on Vulcan and Volt was on Brontes. As we were flying away we heard Hydron yell NOBODY BETRAYS THE VEXOS YOU WILL PAY! We all laughed. We flew to the trailer. There we found the rest of the Resistance. We partied until the entire Resistance had to leave and go back to Vestal. I was sad to say goodbye to Spectra but I knew in my gut that I would see him again.

**A/N:  
Me: I am done.**

**Spectra: Chapter wise or Story wise.**

**Me: Story wise but if you beg there might be a sequel.**

**Spectra: Well at least you aren't doing 2 stories anymore.**

**Me: Ya I would like to thank all of you people who read this story and thanks to the people who reviewed! Bye everyone! ;) **


End file.
